


M is for motorcycle

by GladysJane



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladysJane/pseuds/GladysJane
Summary: Just a fanciful daydream.
Kudos: 4





	M is for motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head kicking around...

This is just a one shot daydream.

Tom riding into a scene on a motorcycle. He comes to a stop, pulls the bike towards his body and taps out the kickstand. The camera winds its way up his body to reveal he's wearing a black leather jacket and chaps that fit in all the right places. He cocks his head and slowly pulls off his helmet. He shakes his head to and fro (slo-mo here) to whip off any sweat and as he looks at you, he places a manicured finger to the center of his lips and turns up one corner of his mouth like a chesire cat.


End file.
